


Takashi's Gift

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: It's Haruhi's birthday and Takashi wants to give her a gift in private.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Takashi's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this for a Tumblr request but it grew into a 2k+ one-shot so I decided to also upload it here. I hope you enjoy! The Takashi/Haruhi ship is my Ouran OTP so I really enjoyed writing this. Plus, we need more Takashi/Haruhi love out there in the world.

“Haruhi-kun, please accept this cake. I had our patisserie make is specifically for your tastes.” A raven haired heiress offered the small delicacy in her open palms. The petite cake glistened with strawberry glaze and thinly sliced strawberries; the halved slices arranged on top to resemble a heart. The dessert was encased in a glass container, for both hygienic and aesthetic reasons, with the finishing touch of a thin spiraled green ribbon.

Haruhi nodded gratefully with a genuine smile and accepted the gift with both hands. “Thank you so much Himari-san. You remembered I like strawberries.”

Himari giggled as a growing blush stained her cheeks, “Yes, how could I forget?” 

Another guest, one sitting beside Haruhi on her hosting couch, reached into a paper bag and brought forth a slim bundle of freshly cut lavender.

“Forgive me, Haruhi-kun, but I didn’t know you liked strawberries. I had one of my father’s associates gather this lavender from France’s finest fields. I hope it brings you as much joy.”

Haruhi could only stare at the two guests sitting before her. Their gifts were extravagant, carefully considered, purchased with the highest dollar, and yet the two young heiresses were too consumed by Haruhi’s reaction to admire the treasures they offered.

A year ago Haruhi never dreamed of being offered such riches. A year ago she was an invisible commoner surviving in the shadows of her peers, completely content with avoiding any meaningful friendships or encounters to graduate Ouran Academy. A year ago she was set on a strict path towards her dream of becoming a lawyer; a path that sacrificed more than it promised. However today Haruhi felt more than content; she was living, thriving. Thanks the Host Club, six asinine young men, and a broken vase she watched her life gain color and beauty once more. She never noticed how unhappy she truly was until she laughed, smiled, and dreamed again, all thanks to the rambunctious Host Club. She had also learned to recognize the first whispers of love, thanks to one host in particular.

Their hosting hours were wrapping up and soon Kyoya stood in the room’s center and clapped his hands for everyone’s undivided attention.

“Pardon my intrusion ladies but unfortunately our time is up for the day. We thank you for today and hope to see you after the weekend break.” He jovially announced. Haruhi knew he was hiding his impatience behind a faux smile but only she – and a few others – could notice that damning detail.

On a normal day the hosts wouldn’t try to rush their guests but today wasn’t a normal day, to Haruhi’s grievance. Somehow Kyoya had remembered that it was her birthday and once word caught up to Tamaki the entire Host Club flew into disarray. Phone calls were made, orders were placed, and Haruhi’s debt balanced on a thin wire above showing appreciation for their efforts and cursing their wealthy foolishness. She knew it was best to let the Host Club shower her with fancy nonsense, if not for her then for their satisfaction.

The guests gathered their belongings and filed out of the music room, a little miffed at Kyoya’s pushy goodbyes. When the last guest entered the hallway the twins quickly closed the doors.

“Officially closed!” They unanimously cheered with identical devious grins, steering their sights on Haruhi who busied herself with collecting her birthday gifts into her satchel.

Tamaki sauntered to her couch with his arms theatrically raised to the ceiling, “Oh Haruhi, how should we commemorate the day of your birth? Fear not, we planned a wonderful evening just for you! Isn’t that right Kyoya?”

Kyoya slid his laptop into its sleeved and shook his head as he sighed, “Tamaki did most of the planning so I will not be held responsible for any mishaps or disappointments tonight.”

“What do you have planned exactly, Tamaki-senpai?” Haruhi couldn’t catch the annoyance laced in her tone before she spoke, nailing Tamaki’s optimism in the chest with her ruthless honesty.

Hikaru chuckled, “Milord, you should learn by now that Haruhi doesn’t like surprises.”

Kaoru leaned against his brother and laughed along, “Yeah don’t get too bent out of shape. It’s not like she’ll change anytime soon.”

Haruhi smiled to herself – if only they knew how much she had changed since their first encounter. The old Haruhi settled on a passive life. If only her friends understood how much they blessed her, impacted her, and taught her. They brought her back to life and saved her from the grips of normalcy. It wasn’t until after she joined the Host Club when she realized she wanted more in life. She would have never been satisfied with only a law degree. Once she graduated what would become of her? Once she got hired onto a law firm where would she press onto next? When she clocked out of work who would she return to? What would be patiently waiting behind her front door to make her daily grind worth the stress and headaches? She never thought to ask those questions before but now she yearned for the answers.

Kyoya’s voice broke her from her thoughts, “Haruhi, are you ready to go? That benevolent fool filled the next few hours to the brim with activities. I apologize but it appears your birthday is more tailored for his energy than yours.” He adjusted his glasses as he watched Tamaki boast about his careful planning, carrying on in great detail all the wonderful things he wanted Haruhi to experience. He claimed her commoner heart would be most thankful for the opportunities waiting beyond the music room. Thankfully his back was turned and didn’t see Haruhi dramatically roll her eyes.

Haruhi felt the neighboring couch cushion dip as Hunny plopped beside her. He looked at her with his bright innocent eyes, although Haruhi knew Hunny to be far from innocent, and wrapped his slim arms around her waist.

“Haru-chan! Can you stay behind for a few minutes?” He asked sweetly.

Haruhi pointed at Kyoya, confused, “I thought we were about to leave.”

Kyoya picked up his satchel and made his way to the door. Without looking back his voice echoed off the walls, “Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, come with me. It’ll take three men to set up the first surprise anyway.”

Hikaru and Kaoru marched close behind with growing scowls, “What do you mean three? You’re helping too!” They trailed Kyoya’s steps and argued over the work load until their distant voices faded in the hallway.

Tamaki also gathered his satchel and raced toward the open double doors. Before he stepped into the hallway he turned around and offered a confident smile for Haruhi; silently promising an exciting evening of celebration. Haruhi didn’t want to think about the inevitable headache Tamaki’s antic would surely create.

Haruhi stood up and joined Hunny at his designated table where he was happily finishing a piece of German chocolate cake. It was a bizarre flavor for the boy lolita but one of his guests had returned from an American vacation and brought back the unique delicacy. Hunny’s broad smile proved he enjoyed it all the same. 

Haruhi sat down across from him, “You wanted me to stay behind Hunny-senpai?”

Hunny swallowed another bite of caramelized coconut and pecan frosting and fluffy chocolate cake before setting his fork aside and addressing the curious host maiden.

“Actually, I don’t really have anything to say.” He confessed. He reached for a cloth napkin and dabbed the corners of his mouth clean of his sweet indulgence. 

Haruhi arched an eyebrow and looked at him confused, “Then why did you-.”

“Takashi wanted to tell you something instead.” Hunny unapologetically interrupted as he leapt from his seat and landed with a soft thud. “He’s changing back into his school uniform right now but in a few minutes he’ll want to give you something for your birthday.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until this evening for gifts?” Haruhi tried to reason, feeling an awkwardness growing between them. Hunny’s dishonesty did surprise her. He made sure to be an example for his friends; noble and wise. Although he could act just as childish as the foolish trio he also kept one foot in maturity. However, what was stranger was the fact that Mori wanted to give her a gift, especially now before the other hosts had a chance to present theirs.

Hunny grabbed his Usa-chan from the neighboring chair and threw his satchel strap over his shoulder before quickly skipping out of the music room; joining his friends by the main entrance and leaving a deeply confused Haruhi leaning against the tabletop.

She heard a click from the far wall and first noticed a brass doorknob twisting. The storage marked door opened slowly, revealing a tall young man stepping from the shadowed room. Haruhi abruptly stood up, forcing the chair legs to screech against the polished tile. Watching Mori step towards her made her acutely aware of how secluded they were. It was after school hours so neither student nor teacher dared stayed longer then they needed to, especially on a Friday afternoon. With their friends waiting by the main entrance left the two completely alone – perhaps in the entire school. The thought alone made her nervous.

It wasn’t that she felt intimidated by the towering host but the opposite. She couldn’t describe her feelings in a coherent way. Her thoughts towards Mori weren’t tangible. They couldn’t be expressed by the written word or captured on canvas. The blurry emotions clouded her rationality, nearly disarming her witty defenses. Takashi stood as the only host who could make her breath hitch simply by walking into a room and there he stood now, a few feet away while unspoken questions and unaddressed feelings filled the space between them.

“Haruhi,” Mori said. He was a little surprised she agreed to stay behind for him. While he gathered his confidence in the storage room he half-accepted the possible truth that she’d reject his gift and leave to join the others. Seeing her stand beside his cousin’s table filled him with immediate relief and strangely a second wind of courage.

Haruhi moved first and walked toward him.

“Hunny-senpai said you have a gift for me and asked that I wait for you. It’s really sweet of you to give me a gift Mori-senpai but I don’t understand why you didn’t want to wait until later.” She said almost nonchalantly which made Mori want to chuckle. He should have known she could be just as blunt even when she was nervous.

Mori nodded and offered his hand. His open palm only deepened her confusion. Why would he want her to stay behind if he had nothing to give? The most she expected from Mori was a handwritten card or a basket of fresh fruits for her to take home to share with her father. However nothing was stranger than strange.

Then a thought tickled the forefront of her mind. Perhaps he wasn’t _giving_ her something but rather _asking_ for something instead. She looked up to meet his steely gray eyes and saw anxious uncertainty clouding his strikingly dark irises, confirming her suspicion. She hesitantly placed her smaller hand into his and watched wide-eyed as his fingers encased her hand in his hold. Mori knelt down on one knee before her, nearly meeting her at eye level, and stared into her milk chocolate eyes. His gaze was intense as if he were speaking to her; wordlessly confessing his heart.

Haruhi’s eyes grew wider when he slowly leaned forward and pressed his soft lips into her dorsal, lingering long enough for an electric pulse to course through her arm.

“Takashi…” Haruhi barely whispered. Immediately she pulled her hand from his grasp and covered her mouth, completely embarrassed for rudely speaking his given name without the proper honorific. His unforeseen kiss had stunned her so much she stepped out of her sound mind, accidentally insulting her senpai in the end.

Mori just as quickly reached her for hands and gently pried them from her parted lips.

“Takashi.” He said with a small smile, willing her to understand that is what he hoped she’d call him at the end of their encounter. Hearing her sweet voice speak his given name was like musical ecstasy. It sparked goosebumps along his arms and dilated his pupils, proof that Haruhi Fujioka was the only young woman he knew who held such power over him.

“Haruhi… I…” Mori stammered, losing his confidence as he admired her beauty. He swore he could see galaxies churning in her eyes; the evening sunlight casting millions of stars across her chocolate irises.

Before he completely lost his footing he dared to take a chance and held her slender face within his calloused hands. He closed the space between them and grazed his lips against hers, testing her reaction. He held himself inches away, giving her plenty of time to protest, but she didn’t. She didn’t speak, she didn’t move, she didn’t turn to run. Her eyes searched his for a moment before settling on his lips. It was enough initiative. He dove back and pressed his lips against hers, this time with more passion.

Haruhi gasped and Mori took advantage of her parted lips, slipping in his hot tongue to meet hers. She curiously tasted him, merging their slick heat together in a rare form of dance; a dance for lovers. She licked his lip and grazed his tongue again, coaxing an interesting moan from his throat. His hands slid through her hair to hold her head steady as he kissed her, nipped her, licked her, and greedily captured her delicate lips for his own pleasure.

She tasted so sweet, so pure, that it almost felt like a sin to have stolen this innocence. Although she gave her first kiss to a girl many months ago she had never given away such raw emotion and fervent need before. The accidental kiss at the ball seemed like mere lip contact now that Haruhi felt the true power of a real kiss. It was electrifying. It almost breathed life into her tired lungs as they shared one breath. It was rejuvenating. She had found the fountain of youth in Mori’s lips and he willingly gave her a drink. Her thirst grew the more she savored his thick lips.

His hands abandoned her head and quickly snaked around her petite waist, anchoring her in his arms. His tight embrace was almost desperate. Now that he held her so close he couldn’t let her walk away. Their merging body heat forced their skin to glisten with sweat but neither minded the minor inconvenience. It was a tempting idea to discard the offending the clothing altogether to feel the cool air relieve their blushing bodies. Oh it was tempting… but their friends were waiting at the main entrance.

Mori changed their kiss’s speed, gradually slowing them to a sensual rhythm. Their lips danced in playful snares until Mori reluctantly pulled away. For a moment all they could do was breathe. Their arousal emitted from their quickened breathes as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Mori-senpai…” Haruhi mustered.

“Takashi.” Mori quickly corrected.

Haruhi took a deep breath, hoping to regain control over herself, and spoke again, “Takashi… is that what you wanted to give me?”

Mori smiled and nodded against her forehead, “Yes. Yes it is.”

Haruhi pulled away far enough to properly face him. His cheeks were deeply blushed, his lips swollen and slick with their shared saliva, and his eyes seemed to burn with lust and caged desire. His chest heaved has he too tried to calm his charged body down. It was surely a sight to see; the Host Club’s gentle giant brought to his knees by a little tanuki and reduced to his primal instincts.

“Thank you Takashi.” Haruhi leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, wordlessly accepting his love. Mori could only smile – a rare genuine smile – as she pulled back.

One year in the Host Club had taught Haruhi how to love life again. The Host Club unknowingly gave her a second chance to find her happiness again. Life was never meant to be wasted behind textbooks and exams. Life wasn’t meant to waste away in a law firm cubicle. Life wasn’t meant to be lived alone. 

One year ago Haruhi was content with that loneliness. She had accepted her fate to forever chase something just beyond her reach. However today, right here in Mori’s arms, she realized she’d never have to chase happiness again. 

She now knew who she’d clock out of work for. She now knew who she’d return home to. She now knew who would be waiting beyond her apartment’s front door. 

She first heard the whispers of love in the jungle when he first carried her in his arms. Today she heard their love sing to the Heavens, cascading from the ceiling in a mighty crescendo. 

“Come on,” Haruhi cupped his face with her hand and slid her fingers down his jawline, “Let’s meet the others.”


End file.
